Strong Enough
by Qtpye
Summary: A sequel to Thie is where it ends. Now that Sheena dosent have to worry about her father she and craig have more things to think about. Like Manny.
1. Strong Enough

**3 Years Later**

Craig sat next to Sheena in the waiting room. He had never been so nervous in all his life. He turned and stared at the woman who had taken his heart and turned it upside down in a matter of weeks 3 years ago and now his stomach was sitting here doing flip flops.

"So did the doctor have anything new to tell us?" he said with a certain tone that he used when he could tell she was upset.

"Doctor Jones said that we have to wait for the tests to come back which should only take about an hour. but i dont want to be here anymore Craig. Besides we have to go pick up Sara. I'll tel them we have to leave." Sheena stood up and walked over to the nurses window. Craig couldnt figure out what they were saying but he knew already.

"Ok" Sheena said with a sigh. "We can go but i have to be back here by 4:30 that is when we will know" Craig stood and wrapped her in his arms and the walked out of the clinc.

10 minutes later they sat infront of Degrassi High waiting on Sara and Angie. The bell rang and Sara and Angie came running out to the car.

"Craig guess who is visiting her mom?" Angie said as she scooted into the car.

"Did you tell them Manny Santos is in town? I love her movies Sheena! she is awsome" Sara said as she jumped in behind Angie. Craig kinda looked at Angie his eyes wide. Then he quickly gained his Compousre back.

"That is nice Angie have you seen her?" Craig said, trying not to sound like he cared so much. Sheena looked at him and then turned and looked out the window.

"yes she came up here to see Mr. Simpson and wanted me to tell you she said hi and congratulations on the baby..." Angie trailed off as she could see that Sheena had started crying.

"oh sheena im so sorry.." Angie said she put her head down as Craig reached over and hugged Sheena as tight as he could thinking to himself, "i want to see Manny"

"ok" sheena said pushing Craig back, "lets take these girls home and then we can go back to the clinic." She sat up in her seat and stared blankly out the window. Craig had come to notice that she withdrew alot more since they had lost CJ. he would have been 2 weeks old that day.


	2. Craig Wasn't listening

Sheena got out of the car so fast it made craigs head spin. Before he got a chance to get out, she was already in the Clinic. By the time he had gotten into the clinic she was in a chair bawling.

"Sheena, sweetheart what did they say what is going on?" Craig looked at the nurse standing at her side and waited for an awnser from one of them. Sheena looked up at him and let out another wail.

"Mr. Manning your wife cant carry a child, her uterus is unrepairable from all the abuse this poor girl went through when she was younger. i think you guys nee to go home and work on this. im terribly sorry"

Craig picked sheena up off the chair and held her in his arms, walking her to the car.

"who cares what they say, we can have a baby and we will you will just be on bed rest the whole time, we can do this baby." he put Sheen in the front seat and her phone rang.

"hello?!" Sheena awnsered the phone like everything in her life depeneded on the person on the other end. It was Sara.

"Oh my god sheena manny santos is at Angies house, RIGHT NOW SARA!! you have to come meet her. please o please!!"

"Yeah Sara we will be there in a minute," she turned and looked at craig sliding into the driver side seat. " Manuella is at your house, my sister wants me to come meet her. so lets go over there and see your one true love." she said with such distaste that it made Craig flinch.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**CRAIG WAS SITTING IN HIS STUDIO WRITING A SONG WHEN THE PHONE RANG.**_

_**"CRAIG BABY WILL YOU AWNSER THAT IM FINISHING UP THESE DISHES" SHEENA YELLS FROM THE KITCHEN.**_

_**HE RUNS TO THE LIVING ROOM AND LEAPS OVER THE COUCH TO GET THE PHONE.**_

_**"HEY THIS IS CRAIG," HE SAID AS HE PICKED UP THE PHONE.**_

_**"CRAIG ITS MANNY," HIS FACE LOST ALL COLOR AND HE HURRIED BACK IN TO HIS STUDIO WITH THE PHONE, NOT CLOSING THE DOOR ALL THE WAY AS HE WENT, **_

_**"HEY BABY WHERE ARE YOU HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" HE SAT IN HIS CHAIR TURNED AWAY FROM THE DOOR, NOT NOTICING THAT SHEENA HAD WALKED IN BEHIND HIM. SHE HEARD HIM SAY BABY AND SHE DIDNT SAY ANYTHING, **_

_**"OH CRAIG I WISH YOU WERE OUT HERE WITH ME, ITS SO MUCH FUN AND I LOVE IT I MISS YOU SO MUCH," **_

_**"OH I MISS YOU TO AND I CANT WAIT TILL I SEE YOU AGAIN, I HAVE MISSED THE ONE THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY." **_

_**"HEY BABY WHO IS IT?" SHEENA SAID ALMOST IN TEARS. THEN SHE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED OUT OF THE STUDIO, THEY NEVER TALKED ABOUT THAT SITUATION,**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

They got to the house and pulled into the drive and craig hopped out of the car and ran half way to the house and then stopped and turned around and walked back to the car and got back in and turned to Sheena.

"if you just want to go home then we can go.," Sheena just shook her head and got out of the car.

They went into the house and Sara came running up to Sheena.

"Oh My God Sheena you will not believe this manny santos is in Angies LIVING ROOM!!" she squealed as loud as she possibly could and ran into the living room.

"Hi Joey if you dont mind i am just gonna go lay down in Craigs old room" Sheena walked up the stairs.

Craig walked into the living room and Manny stood up. They reached for each other in a matter of seconds and hugged as hard as they could, Joey had to seperate them after about 5 minutes. Joey looked at Craig and elbowed him in his side. almost dragging him into the kitchen.

"Craig what is wrong with Sheena?" Joey asked in a hissed voice Craig stood there smiling like an idiot.

"what happen to Sheena?," Craig basically asked the same question, " Oh the doctors told her that she couldnt have children because her uterus had been badly beaten and was irrpairable." Craig waved at Manny as he was talking. Joey punched craig hard in his left arm.

" Craig Sheena is not Ashley you are NOT 17 and Sheena is NOT just your girlfriend she is your wife. you can not do this" Craig wasnt listening.

**A/N: OK SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG GUYS, BUT LEAVE SOME COMMENTS**


End file.
